


All That I can Do (Is Give a Song To You)

by salamadersaurus_rex



Series: Alex/Maggie/Lucy [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, tumblr promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: Anon prompt on Tumblr: "Director Sanvers to whatever lyrics are playing on the radio."





	All That I can Do (Is Give a Song To You)

**Author's Note:**

> All that was on the radio was the news so I put my phone on shuffle. I was a baby gay in the Victorious fandom so this was great. Thanks for the prompt!

Alex sings in the shower. Something from the top forty in the mornings, belted out with her shampoo bottle as a microphone. A power ballad when she races Lucy and Maggie home after work, the shower too small to fit them all in so Alex serenades them whilst they wait. Weary and sooty and a little bit bloody after too long a night, all that comes to mind are soft, sad songs her girlfriends, waiting for her in bed, can barely hear over the sound of running water.

Sometimes her voice is too raw after hours shouting orders, or the day has been too dark for a song to lighten. When that happens Lucy is usually the same, coming with Alex out of the thick of it. Maggie will hold them, silently. They'll curl up warm and solid around each other, the sound of their three heartbeats the only sound they need.

Maggie and Lucy don't sing as much as Alex. Maggie mostly hums, whatever's on the radio whilst she makes dinner, Lucy's arms around her waist and Alex watching with a smile. At concerts, in night clubs, and after a few drinks at the bar though she goes all out. Her and Winn's rendition of Defying Gravity is something to behold.

As for Lucy, she was never much of a singer, but her girls are infectious. Maggie will start humming, some Ed Sheeran song probably, and then Alex will join, her voice sweet as she sings through a smile. And with both of them grinning at her, Maggie dancing cheesily in the middle of the appartment, Lucy can't help but sing.  

* * *

 

When Maggie gets home from work she finds a slip of paper on the floor that's been slid under the door. 

_A request for the three beautiful voices._

She leaves the note on the countertop, and goes into the bedroom to change. 

Lucy and Alex come home an hour later, arguing about what to do for dinner. Maggie's napping on the couch, a rerun of The Voice on low in the background. She wakes up when she hears her girlfriends, greeting them with a sleepy grin. 

"Hey baby," Lucy says, planting a kiss to the top of Maggie's head. "Pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza," Maggie says, and Alex pumps her fist. 

"I've been betrayed," Lucy moans, clutching at her chest. 

Alex laughs, flopping down next to Maggie on the couch and pulling her in for a sweet kiss. Maggie rests their foreheads together, eyes closed. 

"Good day?" Alex asks.

"Yeah. Slow, but that's good."

Alex hums. "How are you doing, rustle?"

Behind her, Lucy's digging through the stack of takeout menus they keep on the counter. 

Pouting, she wanders over to the sofa, settling down on Maggie's other side. She hands the menu to Alex before cupping Maggie's chin and kissing her. Maggie drops one hand to Lucy's knee, thumb stroking through her tights. Her other fumbles for Alex, who absentmindedly tangles their fingers as she looks at the menu. 

"Oh," Lucy says, drawing back slowly from Maggie. "I found the note from our neighbour."

"What note?" Alex asks.

"Mrs Patel upstairs." Maggie tells her. "She heard us singing last night." 

"Aww, our first noise complaint," Alex jokes. 

"Actually, a request."

Maggie gets up and goes to the counter, picking up the note. Lucy slides closer to Alex, leaning her head on her shoulder as she looks at the takeout menu. Alex takes the note Maggie gives her, and Maggie sits on the arm of the sofa. 

"Huh. I've heard this song, Kara loved that show."

"I still maintain that Jade and Tori belonged together," Lucy says. 

Alex raises an eyebrow. "I didn't take you for a Nickelodeon girl, Lane." 

"I had to do something between cases. The office didn't get Cartoon Network."

Maggie's pulled the song up on her phone, and Alex's head nods slightly to the beat. Lucy smiles, fingers tapping on Alex's thigh. 

"This is so cute," Maggie says. 

Alex smiles, singing the odd word of the chorus as she dials the number of the pizza place. "Lets get some food in us, then we can give Mrs Patel's grandson a concert."

* * *

Two empty pizza boxes lie haphazardly on the coffee table. Maggie's lying with her head in Lucy's lap, feet in Alex's and watching the credits for some cop show roll. 

Alex groans quietly. "So much pizza."

Lucy reaches over and flicks her stomach. "And yet, rock solid abs."

"You love my abs."

"What time is it?" Maggie asks. Slowly, she sits up, careful not to knock her head against Lucy's chin. 

"Just gone nine," Alex says. She winks at Maggie, reaching behind her to suddenly shove her hands behind Lucy's back to try and lever her off the couch. 

"Hey!" Lucy squeals, jumping to her feet. 

"Come on Major. We have a song to sing."

Lucy holds out a hand delicately for Maggie, who kisses her knuckles before letting Lucy help her up. 

Alex walks over to their speakers, plugging her phone in. 

Maggie picks up the empty pizza boxes and takes them into the kitchen, Lucy following with their empty glasses. 

The intro starts playing, and Maggie starts humming. Lucy puts the glasses in the sink, wraps her arms around Maggie's waist. Maggie smiles, leaning back against Lucy's chest as Alex starts to sing. 

Lucy leans close. "But I know, I ain't no fool, baby," she sings in Maggie's ear. 

"I may not be a star," Maggie sings back. "I'm not driving the sickest caaar-"

Across the room, Alex points at them both. "But I know, I can make you happy baby."

She's picked up a hairbrush from somewhere, and she holds it to her mouth, eyes scrunched shut.

"I don't know what you've been used to."

"Never been with a girl like you," Maggie and Lucy chime in. 

Alex starts walking towards them, and Maggie starts swaying in Lucy's arms. Alex reaches them for the chorus. 

"I'll give you my song, these words, to you."

She takes Maggie and Lucy in her arms, the hairbrush digging into Lucy's back who giggles, and Maggie hastily fills the next line.

"I don't have the world, can't give it to you girl-"

Lucy kisses her shoulder. "But all that I can dooo-"

Maggie echoes the line back at her, and Alex sings the last part. "Is give a song to you."

Maggie disentangles herself from Lucy's arms, grabbing Alex's hairbrush and belting out the next verse, Lucy and Alex's voices blending with hers. 

They're a little off key, but none of them care. Maggie's swaying her hips like an aunt at a wedding, Alex is trying not to laugh whilst she sings, and Lucy's heart is so, so full of love for the two women in front of her. 

"I'll give you my heart my song my words babyyy-"

"What I can't saaaay I'll sing it."

Lucy makes a heart shape with her fingers and shows it to her girls. Maggie's eyes are bright, her dimples showing as she grins and takes Lucy's hand. Alex takes the other, and quickly kisses her cheek. The song rolls into the last chorus, and the three of them belt it out, heads tilted to the ceiling and hearts full and warm. 

In the silence after they finish, there's the sound of applause and cheering from upstairs, and Lucy blows a kiss at the ceiling. 

"Think they liked it?" Maggie asks. 

Lucy kisses her, kisses Alex and Maggie laughs, the sound cut off by Alex planting one on her lips. 

Lucy chuckles. "I think they loved it."

"I love you two," Alex says. 

"Love you two too."

Maggie rolls her eyes, but there's a smile on her face and her eyes are full of love. "I love you two three."

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Song 2 U from the tv show Victorious. I'm on Tumblr salamadersaurus-rex.


End file.
